database_of_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigra (Marvel Comics)
' Greer Grant Nelson', also known as Tigra, was the recipient of two separate sets of superhuman abilities, one scientific and one mystical in nature. As a laboratory assistant to Dr. Joanne Tumolo, Nelson became involved in a physiological conditioning program that would enable a human to attain their full physical and mental potential. In an attempt to save her life after being shot with alpha radiation, Dr. Tumolo transformed Nelson into the half-human, half-cat warrior who became known as Tigra. Powers and Abilities Powers Feline Physiology: Tigra's feline physiology grants her a number of superhuman physical capabilities related to her feline physiology, including: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Tigra possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift about ten tons, enough force to deform a one inch thick steel bar with ease. Her physical strength also extends, to a lesser degree, to her powerful leg muscles, allowing her to perform a standing jump of 12 feet in height. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Tigra can run and move at speeds superior to those of even the finest human athlete. Her powerful leg muscles and superhumanly strong bone composition enable her to reach speeds up to 60 miles pe rhour over short distances. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Tigra's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Tigra's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Her body is able to withstand great impact forces and blunt trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal human, though she is far from invulnerable. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Tigra's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. She can perform complex gymnastic routines with little effort. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Her reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' If Tigra is injured, she is capable of regenerating damaged tissue faster than an ordinary human can. She can heal injuries as severe as broken bones within a matter of hours. She is unable to regenerate missing limbs, organs, or brain cells, however. *''Superhuman Senses:'' Tigra's senses are about ten times as keen as an average human's and about five times those of an average cat's. **''Superhuman Vision:'' Tigra's eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. She has superhuman visual acuity. Her vertically slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below her, which allows her to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. **''Superhuman Hearing:'' Tigra's hearing is sufficiently acute so as to detect a sound pressure level change from four to six decibels at a range of 40 feet. **''Superhuman Olfaction:'' With her highly developed sense of smell, she can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a person's trail. She can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration tha treflect mood or emotions, and she is highly sensitive to pheromones. *''Fangs and Claws:'' Tigra's fangs and claws are extremely sharp and tough, enabling her to rend through a variety of substances including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. Abilities Combat: Tigra is a good hand-to-hand combatant. Aviation Tracking: Her senses afford her impressive tracking skills. Equipment Cat's Head Amulet: Tigra wears a cat's head amulet around her throat which serves as a talisman for her to change from feline to human forms and vice versa. Relatives *Gregson Grant (father) *Janet Grant (mother) *William Nelson (husband) *William Grant Nelson (son) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Human Mutates Category:Marvel Comics: Human Mutates